


Docteur! Docteur!

by Phallfish (mooseboyband)



Series: Diaries of a Sleepy Kid [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseboyband/pseuds/Phallfish





	Docteur! Docteur!

         It smelt damp and weathered, contrary of my musky sheets way past a due wash. My eyes warned me to not pry them open. _I did anyway._

          It was dawn, the sun's rays hadn't even began to creep over into the clothed structure: blue and purple hues fought over dominance with the blending salmon dyed runaway storm-clouds. I sat still listening to the sounds of mud being slopped around by clunky boots of others outside of the grand tent as I drew a '' _:|_ '' in the moist ground with my bare big toe. It was frigid but pleasant enough for me to comfortably undress, a immediate realization of a new occupant in between my legs makes me jittery as I quickly scan for clothes, a pile of unwashed beige cloth.

    A gust of air penetrated the closed flaps of the tent, assaulting my bare cheeks as i bent over to step into a pair of grimy underthings and britches. I huff reaching for the coat over to my left that was tossed hastily on a rickety wooden stool, this man _truly_ was me..; A questionable faint rust colored blob stained the entire front of the item, ..blood. Throwing on the white-smoked trench anyway, the bronze plating of a gleaming of 'Morin' pressed into the name tag gleamed in the dreary lighting. '.. _Someone was a bit too proud.'_ I deduced shaking my head buttoning quickly as the murmur of the campsite grew louder along with the sun's rays. The coat had an unusual amount of weight to it, reaching into the pockets I found a some lint and ..my smartphone.

    " _What the shit,_ _again_ _?_ " I query aloud, my voice startling me.  Checking out the apps _, Instagram, Tumblr, and a YouTube notification from Smosh from a few minutes ago_. The phone was fully functional, I could make calls, tweet, but the pictures worked..particularly.

          Whatever job I occupied at this camp seemly ordered respect and high praise seeing as all the servicemen gave me a nod as I tried to pace through the camp as inconspicuously as seemly possible as I adjusted my trench coat , pushing back my rusting silver spectacles that were comically circular. The morning dew dried up and all that was left was a humidity all too familiar, which brought along it's friend; the smell of heat rashes and damp pits. I smelt a tad bit different than my usual musk, more..testerone filled. The trees shaded me but the airs sweltering thickness did not cease.

    "Dan, _please_ answer." I beg sitting on a tree root, a poof of air pecked my cheek leaving all too soon, the line stayed ringing. "..nothing.'' I state to myself, my voice charming to even myself. _'..What do I look like?..'._ The stream a few yards away seemed promising in answering my question. I set my phone into my pocket, advance towards the creek. I gasped, Okay jawline, white as snow, bright brown hair wavy in a messy ponytail, most surprisingly I found I had hazel eyes, _and came to that I was definitely a man._

_"Morin!_ '' A loudmouthed male chuckled slapping the broad of my back firmly, a loud 'thud' confirming contact"The storm brought in quite the weather huh!" He asks me rhetorically. ''Maybe you should ...go for a swim?" He grinned with mischievousness in his light blue eyes. All before I could scream he tossed me in, my phone was my only concern--I've died in dream before, drowning in this stream's current wasn't a worry and it was way too slow and shallow to even move me from my spot.

    "V-very funny!'' I holler as he grabs my hand helping me up the muddy bank.

   "Oh please Doctor do not be so frigid!' He sighs. "Don't tell, do not report me to the general, I'm on my dear last warning.'' He begs, demeanor changed completely, blue eyes sullen.

   "N-no worries child!..'' I respond quickly returning a pat on his shoulder. My doused coat sloshing to my sudden movement. The boy shudders under my touch, like a anxious small creature. ''Are you okay my dear boy?'' I speak concerned removing my hand quickly from the him.

   ''I am fine, sir.'' He assures me, alertly turning on the heel of his boot.. ''I have rounds, see you at dinner, sir.'' He struts quickly back to the camp, getting lost from my eyesight behind the rows of tents. _'I really shook him up, maybe i shouldn't be so careless with my touch..'._

The sun's rays did the trick in about an hour, my undergarments only a bit aggravatingly moist but every other clothing layer was dry as could be. By now the men had began their usual business and I realized I should as well, wherever that would be. I searched around for couple of minutes before a man beckoned me into his grand tent.

   "Please, sit.'' He commanded as he flipped the tents flaps gesturing to a nice stuffed quilt seat, his words were kind but his person emitted the aura of intimidation and poise. I quickly took the order due to fear of irking the man.. _'George Washington?'_

  "Y-Yes sir, What be the issue?" I croak trying to calm myself. George 'US General of the American Revolution, the first President of the United States, successful planter and entrepreneur' Washington stood just a couple of feet away from me and my dingy clothing.

  "Marquis de Lafayette has ordered you his caregiver.'' Washington turns to me, his glare making my skin crawl. "He refuses to take my own doctor for his own stubborn reasons, god knows why.." He states thankfully taking his stare away from me, deep irritation with the Marquis' request clear in his pacing back and forth. _'he's worried for him oh gosh, I must be camp doctor, and.. wait lafayette was shot in the calf near Philadelphia? Is this where we are?'_ I connect the dots quickly remembering every Hamilton number and piece of information i learned in school.

  "I'd be honored General! Count on me, sir.'' I salute standing, George offers what could only be described as a weak smile of sorts towards me.

  "Surely, now please.'' He ushers me out, the day's light seemed to be stolen quickly, I resume my search for my tent. My stomach growled but I knew it was in vain. Food was a 'wake object';something that triggered consciousness. Clocks and my phones camera are also ones, but those could be easily avoided here. I sat in my tent reading for some good solid hours until but it became hard due to my lack of lights.

  "I'm aware _you_ are the doctor but don't you believe reading in this darkness will ruin your eyesight more?'' A young fellow made himself announced at the mouth of my tent, startling me and my deep concentration.

  "Y-Yes, probably so..'' I admit as the man lit a oil lamp for me, setting it on my cluttered desk between us. The flames radiance danced on his skin, even the most minor concave became prominent, he was handsome.

   "Just be glad you were not writing, or maybe i am just a fool for this injury..'' He chuckles raising his hand into my eyesight, it oozed black ink and a small steady stream of blood. "I become weary and caught myself on the quill, how reckless!'' He admits flustered looking down. _'This is so cute'_ I scoff softly reaching for some bandages and alcohol and allowed my motor memory to treat the small scratch.

   "You should get some rest, Ham." I whisper softly finishing up the wrap. I look up to him, his eyes struck with confusion and amusement, a soft smile defined in the flickering orange lamps glow.

   "Ham?.. that's a peculiar moniker..." Alexander comments with a charming smirk. We stay sat with each other awhile longer, chatting about random smalltalk and camp gossip, I even asked about the marquis after a few exposed secrets. I began to wonder if he ever noticed my stare or the stare of others, if he knew the trance he put people in when he spoke. It was quiet only our voices and crickets could be heard, well that is until my phone began to ring in my coat knocking me out of Alexander's verbal grasp.

   "Oh dear! The time has slipped away! Goodnight Alex, Have a nice night.'' I squawk abruptly ending our conversation as I stand hurriedly, Hamilton just tipped his head to me in thanks, I reply to it with a thumbs up pacing quickly to the outskirts of the camp back to the tree near the creek. ' _I will definitely have to explain myself at some point '_ I grovel at my thoughtless departure.   


End file.
